The present invention relates generally to the field of hunting and to animal decoys of the type that are commonly used for hunting large game, such as deer, antelope, elk and the like, with a bow and arrows. More particularly, it relates to an animal decoy, and to a method for making the decoy, whereby the decoy simulates another animal both visually and odoriferously so as to aid in the attraction of other live animals to the area of the decoy. It also relates to a decoy that is easily transportable and readily usable in the field by the bow hunter.
It has long been recognized by hunters that the use of animal decoys can aid in the attraction of like animals to the same area or vicinity as the decoy so that the hunter can be placed in relatively close proximity to his or her prey. This proximity greatly increases the odds of an arrow hitting its mark and the hunt being a success. Indeed, ancient hunters used straw duck and goose decoys to entice migratory flocks from the skies to areas of apparent safe haven only to fall prey to a hunter""s swift arrow. Modem day bow hunters continue the practice of utilizing decoys of large game animals in their attempt to outsmart their prey. Some large game decoys are photorealistic. That is, they utilize a visually accurate depiction of a large game animal that is realistic, but stationary. Other decoys of modem manufacture are capable of assuming a somewhat three-dimensional solid form resembling that of the prey. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,444 issued to Remus. Bow hunters have continued to elevate the sophistication and art of large game decoys to the point that such decoys can incorporate movement mechanisms to simulate movement of like prey in an effort to entice the prey""s visual senses and catch its attention. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,427 issued to Lenz. Other decoys incorporate noise generators and scent generators to access the prey""s other senses in the attempt to entice. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,408 issued to Smith and U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,958 issued to Reinke.
In the experience of this avid bow hunter and inventor, however, most photorealistic decoys and all three-dimensional decoys that are presently commercially available tend to be bulky, are difficult to transport and set up, and are relatively expensive. Moreover, decoys that are commercially available have not been found by this inventor to utilize or incorporate a scent holder that is simple in construction and easy to use.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide a new, useful and uncomplicated decoy assembly and a method for making same that requires only a minimal number of elements and that requires only a minimal number of steps to utilize. It is a further object of this invention to provide such an assembly that is realistic to other animals both in a visual sense and scentwise. It is yet another object of this invention to provide such an assembly that is lightweight and easily transported by the user and also easy to assemble and set up in the field. It is still another object of this invention to provide such an assembly that can be suspended from an object or free standing as such is desired or required by the user.
The present invention has obtained these objects. It provides, in the preferred embodiment, for a decoy assembly and a method for using same that includes a lightweight planar member contoured in the form of the silhouette of a large game animal. The planar member has two opposing faces. A visually and graphically accurate rendition of a large game animal, by artist""s brush, photograph or otherwise, is applied to each face of the planar member. The planar member is foldable so as to reduce the bulk of the decoy assembly. It also includes an aperture for suspending one or more of the assemblies from a hunter""s hip, belt, backpack or the like. When unfolded, the decoy assembly is held open by use of a generally U-shaped clip that is attached to the planar member at the point of the fold. Toward the top of the planar member, a second aperture is provided for suspending the decoy from a tree branch or the like. Toward the rearward portion of the decoy, a pair of scent holes is provided. One scent hole is functionally adapted to receive a scent canister within it. The other scent hold is functionally adapted to receive a felt scent wick within it. A pair of support rods may be provided to make the decoy free standing. The foregoing and A, other features of the device and method of the present invention will be further apparent from the description that follows.